


When I See You Again

by FandomDarling



Series: Frank Castle Series [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to my work "The Four times you said goodbye and the one time you didn't"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I waited for Frank.

I waited and days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months and months turned to a year. Part of me was beginning to think that he wasn’t coming. I tried to not think about that too hard. Boston was nice, Max and I had made a good life for ourselves here. I had a job, an apartment and a few friends but that wasn’t what I really wanted. What I really wanted was Frank and I hadn’t heard a thing from him. There had been no sign, the news was no help because still wanted to portray him as a villain. Most nights I ended up angrily shutting off the news and throwing the remote across the room. Max was my only solace and he missed Frank as much I did. He would whine most nights, sitting by our window next to the fire escape. I assumed that was how Frank entered his apartment most nights when it was just him and Max. After a few hours, he would give up and climb into bed with me.

                I was grateful for the city’s many distractions and for my friends at the veterinarian clinic that liked to take me drinking every Friday night. It was a way to shut off all of my emotions for one night and just forget.  But still I’d stumble home, wrap myself up in the only shirt that I had stolen from Frank and pass out, but in the morning those emotions where still there and they came with a massive hangover. I knew somewhere in the back of my mind that Frank wouldn’t want me to do it, maybe that’s partly why I did it.

                After one specific night of binge drinking, I got home to find my apartment ransacked . That was a sobering moment, I had fumbled as I dialed 911 calling the cops to my apartment. After I hung up the phone I heard whimpering from the bathroom and a frantic scratching at the door.

                “Max!” I called running to the bathroom and throwing open the door. I checked him over and to the eye he was unhurt. I sighed in relief as I heard sirens in the distance, the soundtrack to the city. Max growled, I carefully searched the apartment. Nothing was missing. But the oddest thing was that I found a burner phone under my pillow, only one number programmed into it. I stared at the number, finger hovering over the call button. I swallowed hard, as I pushed the button and held it to my ear. My hand shaking in anticipation, 3 rings and a familiar voice answered.

“(f/n)?” Frank’s gruff voice answered quietly.

“Frank?” I whispered, voice dying as I began to cry. I heard him chuckle on the line.

                “Kid, it is so good to hear your voice.” He murmured, quietly. I laughed in spite of my tears.

“I’ve missed you.” I whispered, chewing at the inside of my lip. I listened to him breath.

                “Move to the window.” He ordered in a murmur. I furrowed my brows but made my way to the window and opened the curtains.

                “Look up.” He murmured, I looked up and out the window, searching for his familiar face. Finally I spotted him two building over, the white of his punisher symbol illuminated by the city lights. I smiled and waved. I watched him wave back.

“What are you doing over there? Come to my apartment.” I said, smiling as I watched his figure. Before he answered I watched him shake his head.

                “I can’t.” He said, watching me closely.

“Why? You’ve been away for so long, I just thought-“ I started but he cut me off.

                “A man has been following you for weeks. He broke in tonight.” He said, sitting on the ledge.

“What?” I asked, feeling my blood run cold. Beside me Max whimpered.

                “He was going to kill you, because you’re associated with me. He was with the Irish. But I took care of him first, cleaned up my tracks. Now the cops will be showing up anytime now. Wipe the phone, open the window and throw it as far as you can in whatever direction. I’ll drop another in your mailbox sometime this week.” He said, standing and shouldering his gun.

“But what about you, us. When will you be mine again?” I asked, pressing my palm against the window. He dropped his head.

                “I don’t know. I need to make sure that you’re safe. If I’m with you. You’re more at risk than ever.  I need you to be safe, I can’t lose you. I gotta protect you.” He muttered.

“Frank, I’m safer with you. You know that. Please just take a week if you need to be sure, just come home. I miss you. Max misses you. Please, baby. I can’t take it anymore.” I begged, holding back tears as I watched him consider what I was saying.

                “One week.” He murmured, testing it on his tongue.

“One week.” I repeated, smiling softly. He nodded and I swear I saw him smirk.

                “Alright.” He replied, voice  husky and rough.

“Promise?” I asked, biting at my thumbnail. He adjusted the gun on his shoulder.

                “Promise.” He growled in response. And with that the line went dead. I watched him pocket the phone as the cops starting knocking on my door. I quickly wiped the phone, stepped out of the balcony and threw it as hard as I could, then I answered the door.

               

 


	2. Chapter 2

The cops came and left with a promise to file a report and keep an ear out for anything. I thanked them with a smile, knowing what truly happened and shut the door behind them. As they had swept the apartment I said a silent prayer of thanks for Frank’s thoroughness. I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard their footsteps fade down the stairs. I flopped into the armchair, closing my eyes against the oncoming hangover. Max nudged at my knee and I pet him between the ears.

                “Dad’s coming home soon, boy.” I murmured, as I drifted to sleep.

Just as Frank had promised, 2 days later a new phone turned up in my mailbox. I raced up the stairs, clutching the phone to my chest. As soon as I was safely in my apartment, I dialed the only number in the contacts. As it rang, I wandered over to the window chewing my lips as I pushed aside the curtain and searched the skyline for my Frank. Finally, I saw him appear slowly from the shadows on an adjacent building. The call connected and I heard a rumble from Frank.

“Hi.” I said, feeling my heart clench knowing that he was so close yet still unreachable.

                “Hey Kid, how was your day?” He grumbled over the line.

“Is Frank Castle making small talk?”  I teased, watching him smile in the distance.

                “Just trying to make things a bit normal, all things considered.” He muttered, quietly.

“I appreciate that. My day was fine, it’s better now though.” I replied, stepping out onto my balcony, enjoying the fresh air.

                “Good.” He replied, gruffly, eyes scanning the horizon always on guard.

“Has anyone else been tailing me?” I asked, slightly scared to hear the answer.

                “Not yet. It could be that the last one took it upon himself to get revenge. We’ll see.” He murmured, looking back to me.

“5 more days.” I murmured, softly.

                “5 more days and I’ll be all yours again.” He replied.

“I can’t wait. Neither can Max, he misses just as much as I do.” I chuckled, listening to Max whine through the window. Frank chuckled.

                “I miss the mutt too.” He said, smiling.

“I hope that you miss me too, Castle.” I teased, biting back tears.

                “You know I do, Kid.” He whispered, voice soft.

“This sucks so much. Come home now.” I begged, stepping closer to the railing. I watched his shoulders fall.

                “I wish I could, but I gotta make sure that you’re safe first.” He said, gruffly.

“Alright.” I said, tears falling as I pressed my hand to eyes.

                “Don’t cry, kid. 5 more days.” He said, smirking his signature smirk. I sniffled, wiping at some of the tears.

“5 more days.” I repeated, taking a deep breath, watching my lover in the distance.

                “Kid?” His voice rumbled over the line once more.

“Yes, Frank?” I answered, feeling my tears drying cold air.

                “No more binge drinking.” He ordered, firmly.

“Ok Frank.” I answered, immediately.

                “Promise?” He asked, mocking our conversation from the first night.

“Promise.” I said, smiling softly.

                “Good. You know what to do with the phone?” He asked, shouldering a gun out of now where.

“Wipe it and throw it.” I said, repeating his previous orders.

                “You got it. I love you, (f/n).” He muttered, voice sounding fierce.

“I love you too Frank. I’ll talk to you soon?” I asked, hope rising in my chest.

                “Soon.” He said, the line went dead and within an instant I lost sight of him as he disappeared into the darkness. I wipe the phone like I had been instructed and threw it in the opposite direction of the last one. I sat on the balcony a bit longer enjoying the brisk air. Just 5 more days and I would be in Frank’s arms once again. Max whined, breaking me from my dreamy state.

“You want dinner don’t you, boy?” I asked, stepping back threw my window, making sure that I locked it. I felt safe knowing that Frank was looking out for me, but would feel even safer once he was in my life for good once more.       


	3. Chapter 3

3 days passed without word from Frank. I was starting to worry, what if he’d decided not to follow through? No that couldn’t be it, Frank was a man of his word.

Day four rolled around, I got up and went to work slightly pissed that I hadn’t heard from Frank. But then my coworker, Ann, came in at lunch with the biggest bouquet of flowers Id ever seen.

          “(f/n), these came for you today, someone has an admirer.” She said, dropping off the large bouquet of sunflowers, my favorite. I smiled as I picked up the card, opened it and read,

         

“Don’t go home, it’s not safe. Go to Billington Inn , Room 401. You’ll be safe there. –F”

Panic swirled in my stomach, what about Max. I swallowed  and tucked the note into my bag.

“Ann, I’m not feeling well, if everything’s cool. I’m going to head out. Is that ok?” I asked, pulling on my jacket.

                “Yeah, I guess. It’s been pretty slow today. You sure you’re alright?” She asked eyeing me.

“Yeah, just feeling like I’m coming down with something.” I said, grabbing my keys and practically running from the clinic. I made my way to Billington Inn, heading in and up to the forth floor. I found the door to room 401, slightly ajar. I entered, carefully, until I saw Frank passed out on the bed. I rushed forward, his name on my lips. I felt someone grab me tightly, as I neared the bed. I caught a flash of red hair, before everything went black.

I woke up with a headache from hell and as my vision cleared, I saw Frank opposite of me, duct taped to a chair.

“Frank.” I breathed, struggling against my restraints, I looked down at my arms, also duct taped to a chair.

                “Seems your pretty lass is awake, Frank, my boy.” Said the ginger bearded man in a lilting Irish accent. Frank growled and spit in the man’s direction, earning him a sharp punch across his face.

                “She’s quite pretty, Frank. I can see why you like her.” The man went on , nearing me and lifting my chin. I pulled my face away from him, frowning.

                “She’s a fighter too, Frankie, how lovely.” He said, patting my cheek.

                “Whatever your planning, do it to me. I’m the one you want, she ain’t done nothing to you, to anyone.” He rasped, pulling against the duct tape again.

                “That’s exactly the reason I want her here. You’ve not only taken my brother and my nephew from me, but my income as well. I can’t take that lying down. The bible says an eye for an eye and tooth for a tooth. You’ve taken two lives, I’m going to take hers now. For retribution.” He said, stroking my cheek softly. I waited until his fingers were close to mouth and bite him, as hard as I could. He screamed.

                “You little bitch.” He cursed, slapping me with his other hand. Frank roared, as I reeled from the blow, I saw him pull a handkerchief from his pocket and wrap his hand in it.

“Frank.” I whispered, watching him sneer at the Irishman.

                “Shhhhh, I’m not done with you yet, sweetheart.” He murmured, pulling to face him. He was angry now. His fingers grasped my face with bruising force. I took a sharp breath through my nose as the Irishman pulled a sharp knife from his pocket and ran the cool metal down my cheek to my neck.

“Would be a shame to mar up this pretty porcelain skin, wouldn’t you agree, Frankie?” He asked, pricking my neck with the sharp end of the blade. I hissed in pain and Frank roared again and a sharp rip echoed through the room. Frank pulled him off me, the knife clattering to the floor. Frank was straddling, the Irishman and viciously beating him. His face was swollen and purple, his nose was bleeding.

“Frank, Stop! Frank, please.” I cried, as he began to choke the man. Frank looked up at me as the man lost consciousness. He stood up, breathing heavily. His knuckles were bloody as he picked up the knife and cut me free. I fell into his arms. I began to sob into his chest, I felt his hand stroking my hair as he carried me out of the room and back towards my apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in my own bed, the smell of coffee and bacon permeating the apartment. I sat up and stretched, padded into the kitchen feeling my heart swell as I caught sight of Frank shirtless, standing in front of the stove and sipping a cup of coffee. I leaned in the doorway, drinking in the sight of him in my kitchen, not sure when he’d disappear from my life again.

“I can’t believe my eyes, Frank Castle being domestic.” I said, pushing off the doorway and walking towards him. He chuckled, giving me a sideways glace and a smile. He plated the bacon and eggs he was cooking and turned off the stove, before I fell into his arms.

“I missed you so much.” I muttered, listening to his heartbeat. His grip tightened on my as he picked me up and set me on the counter.

                “I missed you too, (f/n).” He whispered, pushing the hair from my eyes and he leaned in to kiss me. I grabbed his chin,

“You don’t wanna kiss me, I’ve got morning breath.” I said, eyeing him. He pretended to think about it.

                “I don’t care.” He said, smirking, before he pressed his lips to mine. I melted into kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and threading my fingers in the short hairs at the nape of his neck. When we parted, we rested our foreheads together just relishing in being together again. I ran my fingers over the scar on his chest, feeling him shiver under my touch. A sharp bark from Max, brought out moment. We laughed together, as I slipped from the counter. Frank slapped my ass,

                “Better eat, it’s getting cold.” He said, nodding to the plate on the table.

“Ok Mom.” I teased, slipping into the seat. As I ate I watched Frank, playing with Max on the floor and wished I that this moment would never pass, that I could live in the moment like a groundhog day. I finished eating and joined Frank on the floor, Max at our feet. I clutched my coffee in my hands, as I leaned my head on Frank’s shoulder.

“I don’t want this moment end.” I whispered, breath shaking. He  kissed my head.

                “Neither do I. But we are going to have to talk about last night.” He said, putting his strong arm around my shoulders.

“What about last night?” I asked, shuddering at the memory.

                “We’re going to have to run.” He said, looking at me. I stared back barely breathing.

                “I hate to do this to you. You’ve already uprooted everything once but-“ I cut him off with quick kiss.

“As long as you’re running with me, I don’t care where or how many times I go. You’re my world, Frank Castle and you’re all I need.”  I said, cupping his strong jaw in my hands. He kissed my palms.

                “Alright then, we leave tomorrow.” He said, searching my face. I nodded, tearing up as I laughed.

“Tomorrow.” I repeated, kissing him. He pulled me onto his laps as we got lost in each other, our hands getting familiar with each other once again. I felt warm, all over and most of all, safe in our my own little world.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up at the crack of dawn to Frank’s alarm. He crawled out of my bed and began moving around the apartment, readying for our departure.

                “You all packed?” He asked, tossing meager belongings into his duffel. I nodded as I yawned.

                “Good. We leave at 0400.” He said, moving to the kitchen to make some coffee.

“Ok.” I murmured, pulling on Frank’s Tee and my jeans from the previous day. Max followed Frank around excitedly somehow aware of what was going on. I met Frank in the kitchen and joined him at the table with a cup of coffee. He perused the newspaper while we drank in silence.

“Where are we going?” I asked, watching him carefully. He swallowed and looked up at me.

                “I here Maine’s nice.” He murmured, eyes flicking up to meet mine. I smiled softly.

“Maine it is then.” I smiled, reaching across the table to take his hand in mine. His large fingers intertwined with mine.

                “Are you sure that you’re ok with this?” He asked, setting the paper down.

“Frank Castle, how many times do I have to tell you; as long as I’m with you I’m happy.” I said, trying to make him understand. He gave me a smirk.

                “I just want you to be happy.” He murmured, rubbing a hand through his hair.

“I am.” I replied, standing  and making my way to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck.

“I love you, you make me happy. Not my job or my apartment or the city I’m living in. Frank Castle, you are the one that makes me happy. Please believe that.” I begged, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He looked up at me and kissed me hard on the lips.

                “Let’s get moving we’re burning daylight.” He said, after he pulled away. He pushed out of his seat and began to move our things to his car.

In the next, hour I was in passenger seat of a 1998 Nissan Serena map in hand, Max panting in the back seat. I smiled at Frank at as he started the car.

                “Ready?” He asked, smiled back at me. I nodded, taking his hand.

“More than ready.” I whispered, squeezing his hand. He smirked at me.

                “Let’s hit the road then, kid.” He said, driving into traffic and heading North. I didn’t know exactly what I was going to do in Maine or what the future held, but what I did know was that as long as Frank and Max where in my life that was all the mattered.


End file.
